


I'll Give You What You Need

by SinQueen69



Series: Sin-Mas [13]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Bite marks, Blow Job, BruDick Week, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Clothed Sex, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Deep Throating, Dick Grayson is Not Nightwing, Dick Was Never Adopted AU, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Office Dick Grayson, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Sin-Mas 2020, Uniform Kink, butt plug, no identity reveals, wet and messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Thanks to a face full of home-made sex pollen from Poison Ivy, Officer Grayson finds himself in quite the predicament until help comes in the shape of the Bat himself.1-Sin-Mas 2020 Day 132- BruDick Week 2021 Day 2 - Dick Was Never Adopted AU
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Batman, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Series: Sin-Mas [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035870
Comments: 12
Kudos: 203
Collections: BruDick Week 2021





	1. Sin-Mas 2020 Day 13

Officer Grayson coughed, lungs burning as he held his arm up to cover his nose but he knew he was already too late. He had been called out for a simple noise complaint and now he was on his knees, eyes watering and hacking up a lung after a face full of some sort of pollen from Poison Ivy who last he checked was supposed to be in Arkham. 

“Sorry about that sugar, I was expecting the big bad bats.” Ivy did genuinely sound sorry as her Venus flytrap lowered her down closer to him.

“I’m not going to turn purple and die or anything right?” Dick rubbed at his eyes as he tried not to focus on the fact he was getting an erection.

“Nothing that bad sugar, just something to ah hinder Batman… It’ll pass after a good lay,” Ivy giggled, winking at him before the windows of the warehouse shattered and she was streaking off into the night. Not even a minute later Batman dropped into the warehouse, growling when he saw Ivy was gone. 

“She hit me with some sort of pollen and took off that way,” Dick offered up as he coughed a bit more, pointing to the way Ivy went when he noticed Batman watching him. 

“Pollen?” Batman rasped out, suddenly right in front of Dick, large gloved hands wrapping around the police officer’s upper arms to help him up. Dick keened at the touch and Batman’s fingers clenched tighter around his arms as he took notice how Dick’s state. 

“She said it was to hinder you, I got a face full of it instead. I’ll be fine, she said a good lay will fix me, so I’m assuming some sort of homemade sex pollen.” Dick rambled as his body trembled as he realized that Batman was extremely close and wow had he always been this tall and built? 

“Sex pollen, Ivy,” Batman growled, head-turning towards the window Dick had indicated to before.

“I’ll be fine, go after her.” Dick insisted even as his knees buckled and Batman released his grip on him letting the officer sink back to his knees. Dick’s cheeks flushed when he realized that he was on his knees in front of Batman with a tent in his uniform pants and at eye level with the man’s crotch. 

“I won’t leave you here like this, anyone could come in and take advantage of you.” Batman sounded offended at the thought of just leaving Dick like this.

“I’m a police officer, I can handle myself.” Dick huffed, fighting back the urge to just face plant against the man’s crotch and mouth at Batman’s cock through his uniform. Sure, Dick’s has a few sexual fantasies about Batman, I mean who hasn’t when you live and work in Gotham. 

Suddenly Batman’s hand was tangling in his hair, tipping his head back and Dick’s cock throbbed in his pants at the action. 

“Tell me to stop and I will, but say yes and I will help you.” Batman offered, voice not as guff as usual and his hand in Dick’s hair was surprisingly tender considering what a rough fighter Batman was. 

“…Yes Batman,” Dick took the chance and his eyes fluttered when Batman tugged on his hair.

“Good boy,” Dick shivered at the praise, eyes opening when he heard the sound of a zipper and his mouth watered at the sight of Batman tugging his massive erection out of the front of his uniform. 

“Go ahead Officer Grayson,” Batman urged as he guided Dick’s head to his crotch. Dick groaned obscenely as he parted his lips wide and let Batman’s cock glide into his mouth, filling every inch and the fat head settling at the back of his throat. Dick had never been so glad for his lack of gag reflex as he was right now as he curled his arms around Batman’s muscular thighs, clinging to the Dark Knight. 

Dick moaned and drooled around the older man’s cock, eyes rolling up into his head as Batman stroked his hair with tender touches. Dick dragged his head back and started to bob back and forth, letting Batman’s cock hit the back of his throat each time. Dick’s body burned and his cock hurt so he removed his right hand from Batman’s thigh and shoved it down his pants to grasp at his cock.

“That’s it, Officer Grayson, suck my cock, just like that.” Batman rumbled out the filthy praise as Dick whine and slurped lewdly around his cock as Dick jerked himself off roughly. 

Dick could feel drool soaking his chin and dripping down his throat as he eagerly gagged himself on Batman’s thick cock over and over. Dick could feel his cock throb and twitch in his hand as he pumped himself desperately, his hips rocking up so he could properly fuck his fist. 

“I’m going to shoot my load down your throat Officer Grayson,” Batman growled as he grabbed Dick’s head with both hands, yanking the police officer’s head forward so Dick’s nose was pressed against the Kevlar of his suit and his cock was lodged firmly in Dick’s throat. 

Dick groaned and whined around his mouthful and his eyes watered as he breathed through his nose. Dick felt Batman’s cock throb on his tongue and a powerful rush of hot, bitter cum was flooded directly down his throat. Dick sputtered and choked around the large amount of cum as his Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed on reflex. 

Dick’s eyes rolled up into his head as his cock jerked in his hand and soon his fingers were coated in his warm cum. Dick gasped wetly, cum and drool mixing on his lips and chin when Batman pulled him off of his cock. Dick’s head was tipped back up so he could look at Batman with blurry, wet eyes. 

“Good boy,” Batman rumbled out the praise and Dick blushed darkly at the praise and how his spent cock twitched in his hand. Dick keened, swaying slightly when a pinch was felt on his neck. 

Dick’s eyes fluttered as he vaguely saw a needle slipping back into Batman’s belt and he pitched forward so his cheek was pressed to Batman’s thigh, the man’s flaccid cock resting on his cheek and the feeling of Batman’s gloved fingers carding through his hair was the last thing Dick felt before he passed out.


	2. BruDick Week 2021 Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BruDick Week 2021 Day 2 - Dick was never adopted AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: They Never Met AU, Officer Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne is Batman, no identity reveals, clothed sex, dirty talk, praise kink, anal sex, rough sex, creampie, coming untouched, riding, butt plug, uniform kink, bite marks

Dick sighed as he tugged his tie loose as he locked the door of his shitty apartment in Gotham behind him, flicking on the lights as he moved into the living room. It had been a long week since he had woken back up in his bed, the taste of Batman’s cum still on his tongue and Dick swore he could still feel phantom sensations of the weight and size of Batman’s cock in his mouth. Dick had jerked numerous times during the week, mind always flashing back to that warehouse where he had been on his knees, drooling and whining for it like a whore as THE Batman fucked his mouth and shot his load down his throat. 

“Officer Grayson,” Batman’s rumbling voice called out from the corner of his apartment. Dick relaxed, hand falling away from his sidearm where it had flown to on reflex when he noticed the older man’s presence in the room. 

“Batman,” Dick swallowed hard as he unhooked his gun from his hip and quickly locked it away in his safe, everyone knew Batman’s stance on guns. “Is there something I can help you with?” 

“Just checking on you, I know how… Intense Ivy’s pollens can be.” Batman said as he stepped out of his dark shadow, cape draped around his body but all Dick could remember was the lewd way the man’s large cock had stood erect from the crotch of his uniform. Dick had to clear his throat and look away, focusing so he didn’t get hard at the memory and do something stupid like drop to his knees and beg Batman to fuck his mouth again. 

“I’m fine, I just took the next day off to rest. I’m completely fine now, thanks for checking in on me I guess?” Dick straighten his shoulders to meet Batman’s gaze dead on and lifted an eyebrow when he caught the costumed man obviously give him a once over. 

“Hm,” Batman grunted and his cape shifted around him a bit more, but it clearly exposed his crotch and Dick’s eyes drifted down and he swallowed as his jaw ached with a phantom stretch of having the man’s cock sheathed in his mouth. 

“What? You expected me to be in bed, writhing and aching for you to fuck me properly this time? I mean I’m definitely not against that idea, but I like consent from both parties.” Dick rambled, cheeks burning as he heard the words pour from his lips and wanted to bang his head against a wall and maybe move cities if the way Batman had stilled was anything to do by. Well, Gotham was a shit hole, maybe Metropolis would be nicer and Batman doesn’t like Superman that much so he would be safe there. 

“Are you giving me consent to fuck you properly Officer Grayson?” Batman was suddenly in Dick’s space, crowding him against the kitchen counter and Dick’s mouth went dry as he noticed how built Batman was and how he had managed to pin Dick without even lifting a finger. 

“Call me Dick and… Yes, I am Batman.” Dick tipped his head back to look at the white lenses of the Bat inspired cowl, his cock was stiffening between his thighs and his heart was beating quick and loud in his chest. 

“Good,” Batman said shortly as he tangled one gloved hand in Dick’s hair while cupping his cheek with his other hand before kissing the police officer soundly. Dick grabbed fistfuls of Batman’s cape as he kissed back, but he was completely dominated by the Dark Knight and Dick submitted, mind starting to go blissfully silent as Batman’s large hands ran down his sides and then groped his ass roughly. Dick moaned into Batman’s mouth and rocked his hips back against the older man’s grip and then let out a surprised noise that Batman’s mouth smothered when Batman easily lifted Dick up. Dick wrapped his legs around Batman’s waist just above his belt as Batman walked them over to the nearest piece of furniture, in this case, the couch in the living room. 

Dick ended up straddling Batman’s thick thighs, spreading his legs wide and it sent a thrill down his spine as Dick placed his hands on Batman’s chest, breathing hard as their kiss broke and Batman started biting down his throat, leaving numerous marks as he went in a very possessive way that had Dick’s cock straining in his uniform pants. 

“B-Batman,” Dick moaned outright, body trembling when Batman suddenly grabbed the fabric of his pants and a loud tearing noise was heard. Dick gasped as cool air brushed over his ass and his cheeks burned and his cock dripped in his boxers as he realized Batman had ripped the back seam of his pants and his boxers open, exposing his ass without removing any of Dick’s uniform. 

Batman grabbed the hair at the back of Dick’s head, yanking him down for another dirty kiss. Dick got distracted by the messy kiss and only realized Batman had been doing something else when a rough, gloved finger slick with lube rubbed at his hole. 

“Yes!” Dick managed to get out from where their lips were pressed together when Batman hesitated. Batman grunted and Dick arched with a happy moan when the Dark Knight’s finger slid into him. Batman was efficient and precise as he worked his finger and then two fingers into Dick’s hole, rubbing lightly over his prostate each time his fingers went deep enough making Dick keen around the breathy moans he was making as Batman fingered him open. 

Dick curled his fingers into the touch fabric of Batman’s cape, body alight with sensations as he slowly soiled the front of his uniform pants as his cock leaked from where it was trapped under the fabric. Batman was mouthing at his throat and collarbone even as he withdrew his fingers and shifted Dick around enough for him to tug his cock out of his uniform. 

Dick bit his bottom lip, excitement rushing through him as Batman easily manhandled him until Batman’s somehow already wet with lube cock was pressing at his loosened hole. 

“Fuck me, Batman,” Dick whispered against the tough material of the cowl as he rested his cheek against the Dark Knight’s face before he threw his head back with a cry of pleasure as Batman lowered him down onto his cock with a low grunt. 

“Ah, ah, oh my god,” Dick whined, losing all thoughts as his mouth dropped open and his body trembled as he was ever so slowly spilt open on Batman’s massive length. It was definitely the biggest cock Dick had ever taken and he gleefully already knew he would feel this ache for at least a week after, he couldn’t wait. 

Dick’s eyes rolled up into his head and slumped forward against Batman’s sturdy chest, gasping for breath when finally the older man bottomed out, Dick fully impaled on his cock and Dick could feel Batman’s cock heavy in his stomach. 

Batman grasped Dick’s hips and a few moments of heavy panting later started to move Dick. Dick whined and clutched at Batman again as the man lifted and moved Dick the way he wanted, letting his large cock slide in and out of Dick’s ass. 

“Fuck,” Batman grunted as he started to move Dick faster, yanking the police officer down onto his cock harder and harder as the Dark Knight snapped his hips up, driving deeper into Dick. 

Dick could only hang on for the ride, keening and gasping as Batman’s cock hammered against his prostate making him see spots in his vision and cock throb in his pants. 

“B-Batman, ah, ah, yes!” Dick moaned as he was fucked roughly, moved and used like he was nothing but a doll or a fleshlight for the Dark Knight and that realization sent shivers down Dick’s spine. Dick gasped, mouth dropping open and body shaking as Batman outright groaned as he slammed his cock hard up into Dick’s ass. 

Dick shuddered and keened as he felt Batman’s cock throb and twitch so deeply inside of him before a rush of warm cum was pumped into him as Batman came. Dick cried out, eyes slipping shut at the sensation and his body responded to the way Batman was coming in him. Dick’s cock spurted cum into his boxers, ruining the fabric of both his boxers and his uniform pants as he came untouched. Dick’s eyes rolled up into his head and his body went limp as he passed out from such an intense orgasm. 

~~//~~

Dick woke up tucked up in his bed just like he last encounter with Batman. This time with stark differences, his naked body was tingling and his neck was dully throbbing. Dick slowly sat up, wincing at the low pain in his lower back as he traced the numerous bite marks Batman had left on his throat. Dick tugged the sheet off of his body, a blush and a smile appearing on his face at the obvious fingerprint bruises on his hips and thighs. 

“Oh, how kinky of you Batman.” Dick laughed softly as he reached between his thighs and traced the heavy metal butt plug that was slotted into his ass. Dick knew this plug, it was one he had in his side table and used if he felt unsatisfied after a lay. Now however it was keeping Batman’s cum plugged inside of his ass, Dick flopped back onto his bed and curled up on his side and went back to sleep with a pleased smile on his face. 

Batman drew away from the window of Dick’s apartment, a smile to match Dick’s on his lips before he shot his grappling hook and swung out into the night of Gotham.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
